


Not My Affair Part IV

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Aprils Fool's Day verion of part 4





	Not My Affair Part IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You weren't really drunk, were you?" Bill asked calmly, "…Percy."  
  
"What? No! What do you mean?" Percy stared at his brother in open-mouthed fear, cringing back against the door. This couldn't be happening… his own brother….  
  
"Ron told me all about it," Bill answered. He stood smoothly. The pony-tail slid off his shoulder. "But there is one way to find out for sure."  
  
Bill dangled a small vial between his fingers. The bluish liquid spun in its prison, and for a moment it was all that existed in the world for Percy. He couldn't speak. Surely Bill trusted him?  
  
"That - that's illegal…" Percy gasped at last.  
  
"Not in Egypt," Bill replied, taking a few steps closer. His eyes were cold. "I've drawn my own conclusion. I've seen how you've looked at Ron. But this way you have a chance -- before I beat the living shit out of you."  
  
"I…" Percy squeaked.  
  
"I'll make this easy for you, Percy," Bill spat. "If you refuse to take it, I will go directly to the authorities….  
  
"…and Mum."  
  
No…  
  
"If you drink this, one way or the other, your punishment will be up to me and Ron. And it will stay between us. You got that?"  
  
Percy nodded weakly.  
  
Minutes after he took the Veritaserum, only two questions in, Bill's fist suddenly moved - a flash of motion - and cracked across Percy's jaw.  
  
Percy's face burned; he picked himself off the floor unsteadily. The back of his head throbbed where it had slammed into the door. Ron stood up behind Bill.  
  
"I believed you…." Ron accused in angry shock. His fists were balled up at his sides. "You said it was an accident!"  
  
Oh God. What were they going to do to him? Percy started to think the authorities would have been the safer choice.  
  



End file.
